Final blood
by BabyChamz
Summary: What if in eclispe, Edward did go to fight the newborns? What would happen when victoria came and it was only seth? Its worth reading. Lost of suprises. First Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclamer: i do not own twilight or any of the charcters. **

Chapter 1 – goodbye.

I stood there at the edge of the forest, Edward's stone arm wrapped around me. I hated saying good bye to him, especially if I didn't know if he was going to come back. Of course he assured me he would, "Don't worry about it Bella. It will be easy". Of course it would, now with the wolves joining in, but he didn't know what it was like for me, having to wait for him to come back, not knowing if he even would. And what if tiny little Alice got hurt as well? Or Esme? I couldn't bear the thought. I seemed to put everyone around me in danger. It's just not fair.

"It will be over soon" he promised

"Mm" I murmured into his chest, inhaling as much of his sweet scent as I could.

He bent down and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you"

"Me too," I sighed.

He released his hold around my waist and caressed my face with his icy hand before running off into the woods.

I turned around and trudged my way through the snow that was glistening in the sun. I could see Seth by the tent; he had a sandy colour fur coat, not as nice as Jacobs red russet one.

I went inside the tent and got into my sleeping bag, hoping to pass the time. It was freezing last night and I got hardly any sleep, therefore I was now exhausted.I couldn't seem to doze off. I was worrying about Edward too much. I couldn't loose him to these newborns. But what if I did? There was so many of them.Seth started howling, probably trying his one last chance to join the fight. Why was everyone so obsessed with fighting these crazed newborns?

It wasn't long until the fight now, just half an hour. I wondered how long it would last. An hour? A day? At least Seth would know what was happening, being able to read the packs mind. I'd just be sitting here like the defenceless human I am, having no clue whether my loved ones were dead or alive. It sucks.

After a while, I think Seth got used to the idea that he was not going to be able to join the fight. As his howling finally stopped, the silence that I didn't know how long would last, began. I finally dropped into a well deserved sleep.

I woke up suddenly from Seth howling again. He wouldn't be able to participate in the fight now, so why was he trying? Did he purposely want to keep me awake?The fight should have started by now. Shouldn't he be listening to see if everything was going okay?Then it hit me. How could I of been mistaken?

Seth was watching the fight. He was howling because something had gone wrong. What had happened? Was someone hurt? Jake? Would Seth know if it was one of the Cullen's? My heart lurched. Edward. What if he had been attacked?

Seth's howl was broken off by a yelp. He suddenly ripped through the tent and before I knew it, I was thrown on his back. He was running so fast I felt sick. It was more rocky than when Edward ran with me on his back. I clutched onto his fur, terrified of falling off.

Why was Seth doing this? Where was he taking me? Where was Edward?

I closed my eyes so tight, terrified of opening them. Why was Seth running away, shouldn't we of been running towards the clearing to help them? If that was the case, joining the fight, then I could help. Like the third wife. I'm just a weak human but I could still help. Why couldn't Seth see that? What if..?

No, it can't be. Why was I so stupid? The trouble wasn't at the clearing, it was here and Seth was taking me away from the danger.

My heart skipped a beat when I finally realised the situation. One word, Victoria. She had come back for me. The newborns were just a distraction. It wasn't them that were a threat to me, it was her.

She was coming to get me. And Seth was going to get hurt in the process. I cursed myself for putting everyone around me in danger, once again.What about Edward? Did he know?

At that thought of Edward, I was ripped off Seth's back and was hurled to the floor. I tried to get back up but my arm objected. The pain was excruciating. Was it broken?There was a pain in my head, too, and it was throbbing. Had I hit it?Just then I saw a flash of bright orange hair above me. Victoria. But before I could react, black clouded up my vision and I was drowning in a black haze.

* * *

**Athours note: first fanfic please go easy on the reviws, and next chapter will be up soon probably on sunday maybe? thats if you want to read on. and any ideas welcome:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: still dont own twilight or the charcters**

**and its a short one today, but hey least its early thank you so much to everyone who has reviewd.And also none of this oculd have happend with out beccar who does alot of editing:L trust me you would not be reading this with out her.**

Chapter 2 –

Edward Pov

Me and Sam where finishing off another newborn, throwing its limbs into the massive fire.

I ran up to another one who had his back turned to me and started to attack him. He had blonde hair and deep crimson eyes, same as the others. There was something different about this one though. He was confident. I could see that.

I was suddenly distracted by a voice in my mind. Jacob. And he was 'talking' to Seth.

"SETH.. RUN, NOW."

That could only mean one thing, Bella.

She was in danger. Who would do this? My question was answered through Jacobs mind - The pale skin, the bare feet, the Flame Orange hair.

"Victoria," I growled. Why did i not see this coming? We all knew that she would come back one day, as we killed her mate. She would of eventually wanted revenge, from me, or Jasper or maybe even Emmet. But we never assumed Bella. She hadn't done anything wrong, expect nearly be killed by James, Victoria's lover. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I stay with her?

I got lost in my thoughts and I suddenly realised that the blonde newborn was lunging for me but, as always, i was one step ahead of him

I moved out of the way just in time and the newborn flew into a tree. I scowled at him. I didn't have time to play games right now. I had more important priorities, and my main one was saving my love, Bella.

Emmet noticed my distress and grabbed the newborn by the throat.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Victoria," I growled again.

"I have to go now Emmet. I have to go." And with that, I was running away from the clearing, following Bella's sweet sent.

I could hear Alice's thoughts.

"Not without me you don't, Edward." Of course Alice would want to come. But I didn't complain. Her visions might prove helpful. After all, she was basically my sister. I could also hear Carlisle's thoughts aswell.

"Edward, I'm coming with you." Carlisle. Why would he come?

"She might be hurt Edward. I need to be there." It was like he read my mind.

I blanked out everyone else. I could only focus on one thing, and that was finding my Bella. Everything else could wait.

We finally reached the field, the one where I had spent the night with Bella in the tent.

I looked at the empty space, shocked. The tent was in shreds, and they were nowhere to be seen.

We continued to follow their scent, which was leading us into the forest.

I knew we were getting close. My nose was burning from the smell of werewolf. Seth. I could here him howling.

He didn't seem to be running anymore. Why? What was going on?

I listened, and found Seth's thoughts.

"Edward, she got away. Bella. She took Bella. I tried, I really did. I'm sorry."

Seth was in pain. It was lucky that Carlisle had come, after all. But none of that mattered the most. Victoria had got Bella. Mate for mate. I needed to find her. I _had _to. A growl escaped from my chest.

"Carlisle, go take care of Seth." I ordered.

"Me and Alice will go follow Victoria's trail. " Alice nodded and we ran off deep into the forest, following her distinctive scent. Something was weird. Their was too vampires, and Bella. If they layed one finger on her...

"Two vampires," Alice told me.

"I know" I replied, sharply.

We were heading towards Seattle.

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"I'll look." She answered me in her mind.

Alice's mind went to a black room.There was no telling where this room was. The only thing she could make out was brown wooden panelled floors.

After that Alice's mind returned to the forest in front of us.

She looked sad, disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay," I murmured

"Things will be better soon." She encouraged. I could only hope for the best.

**Authors note: urm ill try to update soon, sorry you still dont know whats happend to bella, oo suspence but i think it was good to have edwards veiw in there:).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: guess what!, What you reply, i still dont own twilight. and again thank you so much becccarr for the edting, you guys should really leave reviws and thank her, she likes comments, HECK WE BOTH DO! so please reviw, and ideas, or what you think should happen next is welcome:) and you guys are very lucky another new chapter. been writing very hard so we deserve some reviws, hint hint.**

**well anyways, ENJOY,**

Chapter 3

Bella's pov

I could feel cold arms around me. Edward. I smiled at the thought. I opened my eyes, thinking I would wake up next to my love. But as soon as I opened them, I instantly regretted it. Was I dreaming? No, No that couldn't be it. A nightmare?I saw a young man, hard cold skin and beautiful features. A vampire. But he was different to the vampires I knew, I couldn't quite place it. Then it hit me.

Red eyes.

This had to be a nightmare.Who was this beautiful vampire?"Wha... who are you?" I slurred. Stupid.He smiled a frightening grin, showing off all of his pearly white teeth.

"Names Riley," he replied. Riley? I had never heard of him before. What did he want from me? I tried to think of the last thing that happened, before I woke up to this. The newborns, Seth and, oh god, Victoria."Where am I?" I mumbled. I wanted Edward. Where was he? Was he okay?"Sorry. Can't tell you that. Orders, you know." Yeah, orders from Victoria. But why couldn't he tell me? It was so dark in here, I couldn't make out much. He laid me on hard, wood panelled floors.

"See you later, well, maybe." He hesitated. Huh? What was he talking about? He couldn't just leave me here by myself."Victoria wants to see you. She went to all this trouble to find you, Bella. Don't know why. Hmm. See you."

I couldn't take any of this in. Victoria. I wanted Edward. I wanted to be in Forks, at home. That reminded me. Charlie, where was he? Was he safe? Did he know where I was?

I heard a door slam. It brought me out of my deep thoughts and back to this dark room, where I was alone. Victoria wanted to see me. I shivered at the thought. She wanted to kill me.

I looked down at my arm. It was very sore. It was all swollen and bruised but I didn't think it was broken. Knowing my luck, it probably was. I had a glance around the room but there didn't seem to be much.

I tried to get up, to further my searches, but my legs weren't responding. I was so tired. I thought about trying to get some sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, knowing that Victoria was coming

It was like James all over again. Only this time, no one was going to be here to save me. Even if they knew I was gone, they would never be able to find this place, wherever on earth I was. My thoughts flickered to Edward. At least he and his family would be safe. They wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. But, what if Edward went to Italy, to see the Volturi? I would still be hurting him, even if I was dead. Maybe not on the outside, but surely on the inside.

I longed for Edward and the Cullen's. I wondered about Jacob. Would he be trying to find me? Did he miss me?

I knew Edward would but knowing that he missed me wouldn't do a lot of good. I had no idea what time it was. It looked late, possibly because it was so dark. Victoria was probably trying to use the holes in Alice's visions by keeping me in the dark so she couldn't see where i was. So she couldn't rescue me. My chance of survival was very low. I knew that.

There was so many people I would never see again. All of the Cullen's, the pack, Charlie, Renee, Jacob and Edward. I sighed. It just wasn't fair.

I decided to get up and take a look around. My legs felt stronger and would respond this time. Suddenly a door slammed shut. My heart was beating so fast. I was terrified.

Victoria. I had always been scared of her the most, with her cat like features and her orange flame hair.

"Bella." she snarled, appearing in front of me.

There were no words to describe how I felt right now. Scared didn't even half cover it. I was way beyond scared. I tried to get up and run but she was leaned over me within seconds.

"You hungry Bella?" Her voice was high pitched. I could sense her kindness, which was fake. She didn't care. But I was very hungry. I hadn't eaten for hours, maybe a day. I answered her with a small nod. I didn't speak, knowing my voice would betray me.

"Hmm. Well, have this." She handed me a plastic cup. I looked at the contents of it and I instantly felt sick. My stomach turned and my head started to spin. I could have thrown up if I was able. I hadn't eaten anything in god knows how long.

She handed me the cup of blood. Was she serious? Why would I want a cup of blood?

"Not very appealing to you, is it Bella?" Her high voice answered my thoughts.

"No." I whispered.

"Well," She laughed, "It will be soon."

**Authors note : hmm wonder what she means by that? in england its half term so me and beccarr can give you chapters, if you reveiw:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: guys whats happend, me and beccar need revivews otherwise we arnt motivated to write, hense why you had to wait later for this one. and i betyou know what you thinks going to happen but there is lots of twists in this story. this chapter changes povs. and hope you enjoy :**

Chapter 4

Bella's pov

I'd like it soon? A Few days? Hours? I thought about it. If she did change me, I could kill her and run away and find Edward. We could have forever together. I wouldn't be the silly clumsy human, the one who can't look after herself. I was going to be a vampire soon anyway. The only bad thing is that it wouldn't be Edwards's venom inside me. I wouldn't 'belong' to him as much as we both wanted. I wasn't sure if Victoria would stop me from killing innocent people. I wouldn't know if I would be able to stop myself. In a way I found this situation a bit funny. Victoria had spent all this time looking for me, and I thought she would come up with something better than this. She'd made a whole army of newborns just to change me. Didn't she know I was already becoming a vampire?

Although she was probably going to put me through hell before, I would survive and have forever with Edward. I thought about the pain I would have to endure. Victoria would love to see me in severe pain.

Just then, I felt something splash over my face. I started gagging. It was the blood. I looked up at Victoria. Her eyes were red, so she must have not been thirsty. Considering I had blood covering my face, she must have been using all of her control not to lash out at me.

I thought about standing up again. I felt even more vulnerable then I already was, but I decided against it. She was still leaning over me, and I didn't want to push my small amount of luck.

"I wonder when Eddie will get here." She said, staring up at the ceiling. Eddie? What did she mean, was Edward was going to be here? I thought she was just going to change and be done with It.? Wouldn't Edward try to stop her, and make it more complicated?

"What?" I muttered.

"Well, we wouldn't want Edward to miss out in seeing you in pain, now would we?"

"No Victoria!" I shouted.

"Enough!" She demanded. She got up and started to circle me.

"Edward is going to watch you in pain. It will hurt him even more than it will be hurting you. Knowing that he can't do anything to help you, well, that's the best bit! Of course, as I'm not stupid like _you_, I will be gone. No where to be seen." She laughed. Her high pitched voice rang clear in the room.

"Edward will find you." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" She snapped her head around to look at me. Crap. I forgot she had super hearing, and she probably heard what I just said. I was right.

In a second she was over me.

She grabbed me by the arm and chucked me into the corner. I flew into a stack of chairs and they fell down on top of me. My arm was in so much pain. If it wasn't broken before, it most certainly was now. Luckily, the chairs weren't too heavy. They were the plastic ones that you got at school. That made me wonder where I was. A school? An activities hall? _A Ballet studio? _I thought about trying to get out from underneath the weight of the chairs, but decided against it as my arm was completely helpless. Victoria would probably get me out soon enough, just to hurt me some more. With that, my thoughts drifted to a sweet place, where all i could see was black and where i knew of no pain.

Edwards's pov

"Edward, please!" Alice was trying to plead with me.

"No, Alice. There isn't enough time." My voice answered, sharply.

"Edward." She put both her hand on my shoulders. "You'll be no use to anyone if your thirsty. Your last hunt was with Emmet, two weeks ago. You need to keep up your strength."

How could I think of hunting at a time like this? Bella, my Bella was missing. Victoria had her and could be doing anything to her. I had to get her out of this danger. Nothing else mattered to me.

"Edward, i'm thirsty too. You don't know what state Bella will be in when you get to her. The last thing you need right now is to loose control when she needs you the most. Please."

"Bella is already in danger, Alice. If we stop to hunt, then we might be too late. Can't you see that?"

"I can't actually see anything at the moment, its so bloody _dark._" Her mind shifted to the dark room again. I sighed.

"We need to find her." I growled, a hint of defeat in my tone.

"I know. But we also need to hunt." She hissed. Her mind shifted to a picture of me and her draining the blood out of some elk.

I sighed, again. Must she always win?

"It won't take long. Its only elk." And with that I let my senses take over me, following the appealing scent.

I had the biggest of the herd. I didn't want to be out done by tiny Alice. I drank in record time. I moved on and had two more.

"Slow down Edward." Alice's voice called. She had only just finished her second one.

"But.. Bella." I replied. "Come on. Lets go."

_Edward. I miss her too, so much. Believe me, I want to find her as much as you do._

She caught another elk and started drinking. I thought about having another one, but I was full, satisfied. I sat down on a tree stump and waited for Alice.

_Don't worry about it. We will find her .I promise you that, Edward. _

"I know." I replied. I knew that, i was just worried how we were going to find her. What condition she would be in. Dead, alive, or totally dammed like the rest of us.

* * *

**authors note: like i said please review, me and beccar have half term so think of all the chapter you could get tell us what you think about the story. next chapter will be alot better i promise. But please review it makes us so very happy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**discalmer: well i know late chaper, but like me and beccar kind of had a confindence blow on this one and like we didnt know whether to carry it on or not but we decided too, as it seems like some of you like this story, also its not going to be likw twilight where edward comes just as bellas dying and all that, but i cant say to much or it will give it away;] and twilight seems to be getting big over in the uk now odean has some great cobard cut outs that we got picturese next to ;] anywyas i hope you enjoy this chapter. review and ugh me and becca have shcool tommrow;[ **

Chapter 5

Bellas pov

I woke up. I wasn't under the chairs anymore. I was laying in the same place i was earlier, when I woke up, totally oblivious. But something was different this time. Not only was I covered in bruises and cuts and in severe pain, but it was light again. I could see the wooden panelled floor. I slowly looked up and saw Victoria towering over me. Her eyes were thirsty. I was beyond scared now. I looked down at myself and realised I was shaking.

She gave me a sick smile before grabbing me by the neck and pushing me up against the wall. I couldn't breath. I found myself gasping for air that I couldn't get. She tightened her already tight grip. I was pretty sure I was going to die, but then she loosened her hand and I fell limply to the ground. I felt numb. I looked up and before i knew it, I was flung against the wall. My head had hit the wall very hard and I couldn't see. I was blinded by a bright white light.

I heard Victoria growl at me. I was completely helpless. I couldn't do anything.

I wanted Edward, I wanted to Marry him. I didn't want to lose him, not after everything that we had been through together. Maybe we could add this to our list, but I didn't think I could survive this time. After all, I was only human. Compared to a strong revenge seeking vampire, I was nothing. Weak.

Edwards pov

We were still in the forest, following the scent.

"Edward, soon were going to have to get a car. The forest wont go on forever." Alice thought.

"I know." I replied, frustrated.

Alice was starting to say something in her mind when she was interrupted by a vision. Victoria was throwing Bella into a pile of chairs with such force. The chairs all crashed down on her, possibly crushing her fragile body. My body tensed and my teeth clenched together. I let loose a growl deep inside my chest.

Then a male walked into the room. It must of been the second vampire, the scent we could not recognise.

"Victoria, I thought you weren't going to lose it." The boy spoke softly.

"Get her out of there will you Riley?" Victoria snarled.

"Sure, but, when can we leave?"

"Soon. The girl wont be alive for much longer. We will be able to leave at twilight."

"Okay." Riley smirked and picked Bella up by the arm. He threw her from the chairs and onto a space on the floor. Bella didn't even flinch, never mind wake up from her sleep. I let loose another growl from in my chest.

"We really need to find her, Alice. Come on." I started to run and then looked back. Alice was frozen, standing on the forest floor. I thought about running ahead and then she could catch up when she was ready, but my better instincts told me it was a bad idea. I ran to Alice's side and grabbed her arm, pulling her the way the scent led. Her vision suddenly shifted. It was Alice's Porsche, with Jasper inside. How did he know we needed a car? He could not read people's minds or see the future. I doubted there was a 'I desperately need a car to save the love of my life' emotion.

"Alice," I shook her. "We need to go meet Jasper." Her face brightened up at the idea of seeing him. I thought about how inconsiderate i had been. She must of been missing him, too. Alice loved Bella as well, and I missed her so much. She was in danger and I needed to save her.

We ran to the petrol station where we were meeting Jasper. He was in the carpark, resting against Alice's 911 turbo.

"Hey, Jaz." Alice was truly happy to see him, and I couldn't help but feel the same. Maybe it was just Jasper, toying with my emotions. I listened to his thoughts. He had missed her too.

"Thanks for the car, Jasper. You're a life saver." And I meant it. He might of saved Bella's life.

"Its the least I could do, Edward." He replied. Alice was hugging Jaspers waist, leaning against his chest. She looked pretty content there. I thought about leaving, so I could go alone and she could stay with her love.

"You can't get rid of me that quick. Anyway, Jaz is coming along too." Damn. She must of had a vision of me running alone. But how could Jasper come with us? The Porsche only had two seats, and there was no way he was fitting in the trunk..

Alice saw the confusion on my face and spoke up.

"He's going in Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmets driving it here as we speak." Emmet and Jasper were good fighters, so this was a good idea. However, Victoria was mine and their was no way she was getting away with this.

"Ok, fine. Can we go now please? We need to find Bella." I couldn't stand another minute away from her, and standing here was wasting time. Valuable time. It would only take Victoria a few seconds to end Bella's life.

"Yes, Edward." Alice answered. She kissed Jasper and got into the car.

"Bye, Jasper. See you in a bit." I opened the door to find Alice in the drivers seat. I was going to argue but that would be wasting time and it was Alice's car at the end of the day. I shut the door and ran with inhuman speed to the passengers side. I got in.

Alice started the car and the engine hummed. We began to drive. Fast. My mind was thinking of Bella. And it was entirely focused on finding her.

* * *

**A/N: heh didnt leave it on a cliff hanger so its s'all good reveiw ;] it makes us type faster, ohnestly;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: The charcters all stephine meyers, im just borrowing them for a while;] and we are so sorry about the late chapter, and its not our best chapter either its quite short sorry about that, apolgizes all round, but still just something to keep you going. we havent had much time but next chpater will be better i promise;] **

Chapter 6

Edwards pov

We ended up at Seattle airport. After Alice parked the Porsche, we followed the scent into the building and got to the ticket desk. This was weird, I thought. Victoria could of bought a ticket to anywhere in the world! Now it was almost impossible to find my Bella.

_We will find her, Edward. Its okay. _Alice reassured me in her mind.

I missed her so much it hurt. Victoria had had her for two days now. She could easily be hurt, or even dead. I'm sure that Alice would see her whole existence disappear, so that gave me hope. Bella's existence was the whole point of my existence. How could i ever even try to live without her?

Alice walked around the airport. This could be a false trail. For all I knew, we could be heading in the exact opposite direction.

_I'll be right back Edward. Wait here._

And with that she walked off, breaking into a run so fast that only I could tell she had actually left. She disappeared into the midst of the airport.

_Nothing Edward,_ She thought.

"Damnit," I cursed. I banged my fist down on the counter. It wasn't until I looked down did i notice that i had left a dent. I looked around me quickly and noticed that, thankfully, no one had seen. I looked over the desk grabbed some leaflets to cover it up, and then walked away.

Alice appeared out of the crowds and joined me. She suggested making our way to the car park to meet Emmet and Jasper.

I could only nod. I wouldn't of been able to use my voice. I didn't even know if I would be able to stop myself from breaking down. I was a vampire, I didn't feel anything. But the pain I was feeling was more intense than anything I had ever experienced.

We walked out and saw Emmet and Jasper leaning on my Volvo. Normally I would of told them to get off my car, but I allowed it. That wasn't important right now. I was too worried and upset about Bella that I had to let it go. Now was not the time to be petty. Emmet was on the phone, to Rosalie, I assumed.

"Babe, I miss you too. But Bella's part of the family and we have got to help her. I'll be back soon, I promise Rose. And then we can.." The mental image I saw in Emmet's mind confirmed that it defiantly was Rosalie.

Alice was in Jaspers arms and it made me want Bella even more. I needed Bella where she belonged, safe in my arms, free from any danger. I had no idea where to go from here, no idea where Bella was, and no idea how to find her.

Alice suddenly froze in Jaspers arms, her thoughts drifting to the future. Jasper was shaking her, trying to get her back to the present. I tuned into her mind and watched what only she and I could see.

Emmet's phone was ringing. He looked puzzled when it said 'Unknown' instead of Rosalie. The time was 15:37. Two minutes from now. The vision then shifted to Victoria. I snarled. She was dialling Emmet's number, smiling. Suddenly i was back in the grey parking lot. Emmets phone started buzzing. I ran over and grabbed it out of hand before he'd even looked at who it was.

"Hey, thats mine!" He yelled, like a little school boy. He was about to pounce on me when Jasper held him back.

"It's for Edward." Jasper said quietly. I flipped open the phone.

"Where is Bella." There was no need to be polite. I knew who it was. I wanted Bella too bad to be nice.

"Calm Down, Edward. I will tell you." She paused. I let a growl slip from my chest.

"Now." I hissed. Im sure That Alice,Jasper and Emmet were all listening in as they all has sickend expressions on there stone faces.

"Your human is well, but not in the best condition. It looks like I don't have that much control like you." My teeth clenched. It felt as if my dead heart had fell to my stomach.

"Tell me where she is NOW Victoria, or I swear.." I shouted down the phone. Hopefully there was no one in the car park, but I was sure that even people in the airport would of heard that.

"Fine," She hissed. "Only because I want you to see her suffer, to see her die."

"Oh I assure you Victoria," I scoffed, "That she will not die if I have something to do with it."

"Oh but who says you will have anything to do with it?"

**A/N : oooh, review review if you loved us, you would ;[**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: blah blah charcters not mine stephine meyers whatever. yay i promised you a better chapter than the last one didnt i , well here you go here it is, now be happy and merry and leave reviews.;]**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV.

I was with Edward. We were laying in our meadow, and the sun was shining down on us. Edward was dazzling, tiny but beautiful diamonds were bouncing off his marble skin and disappearing into thin air. I was staring at him, taking it all in. We were together and no one could take that away. I leaned towards his face when suddenly, the sky darkened and then the rain started. The rain that was so typical in forks. I sat up, and saw Victoria standing at the opposite end of the meadow. I gasped, and went to grab Edwards hand, only to find that he had left. I panicked, looking behind me, which was obviously a mistake. When I turned back round to Victoria, she was no longer far away. She stood at my feet, with a sick smile on her beautiful face. She bared her teeth and slowly bent down..

I woke up, sweating and breathing fast. I looked at my surroundings. I was better off in my dream, I thought. Wherever I was, I was going to die. In the meadow I could run, I could try to save my life for a few more minutes. Maybe that would have been enough time for Edward to come back, to save me. Here, in this dark cold room, I was trapped. Even If I did try to escape, it wouldn't be successful. Even if I made it out the door, I would still die. The other vampire would surely catch me. Edward would never be able to find me here. Edward. How long had it been since I was in his arms? I longed for his touch. I longed to see him, his family, _my _family.

Victoria suddenly appeared, interrupting my thoughts. She stared at my face for a while. I probably looked scared, or sad. There wasn't an emotion in the world to explain how I felt. Suddenly, she picked me up and threw me into a corner of the room, effortlessly. I landed in an awkward position. I looked up at her again, but she was focused on something else now. I saw her grab something from her pocket. It was dark again, so I couldn't see much except faint outlines of objects. She started pressing the object, and it was making sounds. A phone. She was dialling a number. In my ideal world, she would be phoning an ambulance, or even Edward, to come save me. She wouldn't hurt me anymore, and I would be safe. But Victoria wouldn't go to so much effort just to let me off that easily. She lifted the phone to her ear and waited. She shifted her eyes to me, and then back to the wall again.

I heard a buzzing from down the phone. Whoever she had called sounded mad.

Victoria snarled, "Calm Down, Edward. I will tell you." It was Edward? Why would she call Edward? I wanted to get up, to run over and take the phone from her hand. Just to hear his voice would be enough for me. I then thought back to my injuries, and how much worse they would get if I tried anything.

"Your human is well, but not in the best condition. It looks like I don't have that much control like you." Victoria looked back at me again and gave me a fake sympathetic smile. I stared at her, with no expression. I was breaking down on the inside, but I had to stay strong. For Charlie, for Renee, for Alice, for Esme, for everyone, but most importantly, for Edward.

"Fine," She hissed. "Only because I want you to see her suffer, to see her die." Surely.. Surely she wouldn't do that? Surely she wasn't that sick? Surely she wouldn't make my love, my.. Fiancée watch me die? I closed my eyes. I had to tune it all out. I didn't want to hear Victoria's fierce words anymore. I hoped to return to my sweet dream, where it was just me and my love.

This time we were not in my beloved meadow, but in the Cullen's house. Edward was playing the piano, with me at his side. He was playing my lullaby, I could rember it perfectly in my dream. I looked to my right and saw all of the Cullen's. They were smiling, happy to see us together. The atmosphere was good. Whether that was Jasper's doing or not, I didn't know. Suddenly all of their faces fell. Their smiles disappeared and disgusted snarls filled their inhumanly beautiful faces. I followed their gaze to my left. Standing on the other side of the room were Riley and Victoria. They were walking slowly towards me and Edward, who had stopped playing. He was trying to save me, by putting his arm in front of me. Riley pushed past him and Victoria grabbed me from behind, dragging me past the Cullen's and out the door, running so fast i couldn't make anything out. We arrived at the wood panelled room, and she changed me. I ran back to forks and killed everyone. I was out of control. Jacob, Charlie, Angela. All laying in a pile of dead in front of me.

I woke up terrified. I couldn't ever let that happen. I'd rather die than kill anyone. Edward would stop me from harming anyone he has promised me that many times, But Victoria wouldn't. she wouldn't care about the innocent lives of my human friends.

The pain in my body was more excruciating than before. I hadn't eaten in at least three days, but I couldn't tell. I was starting to feel sick, dizzy, tired. I sat up, hand over my throbbing head. Victoria wasn't there anymore. Riley had taken her place, sitting in the middle of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you beccar ;] you should tahnk her too i think;] she does alot;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclamer: still dont own it and only 13 days till the twilight movie i have to dmit though i sinned by watching the first 20 minuts on the internet, and beccar wasnt very happy and we would love some feedback on this chapter, we love you guys and ENJOY**

Chapter 8

Bella's Pov

I looked up and could feel his crimson gaze upon me. His features were beautiful, of course, apart from his eyes. They made you feel kind of anxious. You could gaze into them for hours and not realise the secrets they held. His sharp voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Your scent is rather appealing, you know." He smirked, "Too bad I'm not allowed to touch you." He looked confused. He must have not known the story behind my kidnapping. He wasn't able to touch me, which meant he could do me no harm. I felt safe in a way. But just how long would this last? When would Victoria get here? And what would she do to him, to me when she did? I tried to sit up but my head felt heavy. I flopped back down to the hard floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're not exactly what I call healthy right now." I just nodded in response. Riley was being friendly to me, if not friendly he was being pleasant which was nice I didn't feel so frightened with him I could relax more. But that did not mean there wasn't fear all the way through me there always was when I was away from Edward and being held against my will didn't help the whole relaxing thing. There was an awkward silence for a while when a phone started ringing. Riley's phone. He picked it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" It sounded like a question so it couldn't have been anyone he knew.

"Yeah, she's here." Me?

"Sorry, strict orders. You can't speak to her." Who was it? One of the Cullen's? Edward? I longed to speak to whoever it was. I held out my hand as a gesture for the phone.

"Look, Victoria would murder me. I can't let you speak to her." I was close to crying, which seemed pathetic as it was just a phone call, but my love could be on the other end of the line. I might not ever get to speak to Edward ever again, and I had to hear his angel-like voice.

"Look man, do you really think that I wanted to be a part in all of this? No. I got sucked into it. If I do something wrong, she will kill me. Do you understand how hard this is for me right now?" Maybe Riley didn't want this. He had no choice.

"Riley, I promise you that I will not tell Victoria you let me speak to whoever's on the phone." My voice was shaking.i had no idea where my sudden braveness had just come from to talk to riley like he was my friend. He was nothing like Victoria, Victoria would have slapped me for that.

"Promise me you won't." He seemed scared. Almost as scared as I had been feeling the whole time I had been in this dark room. Before I had replied, Riley was over me. I flinched, thinking he was going to hurt me. My instincts told me to scream, but I bit my lip as he held something out to me. The phone.

I gave him a smile of thanks and took it from him, hoping so badly for it to be Edward.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of my angel. I wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Before I had a chance to speak, I heard a loud bang coming from the far end of the room. I looked over and saw Riley getting up from the rubble and dust which had fallen from the wall and left a hole. My heart skipped a beat. I stared at my empty hand and saw that the phone was no longer there. I didn't even get to tell Edward I loved him.

I heard a sickening growl, which was so loud the floor vibrated beneath me. I looked across the room and vaguely saw the phone. It was two steps away from me. I knew I would not be able to reach it as my legs would betray me. But, maybe, maybe I could roll over, or crawl?

I looked over and saw Victoria. She was back. She was baring her teeth in Riley's neck, with a smug look on her face. I shivered. He was nothing to her, just someone to help for a little while. Riley didn't deserve this. I wish I could have helped him, saved his life. I sighed. I was just a human; I knew she wasn't going to stop. I couldn't sacrifice my life for someone I had met two days ago, even if he was kind to me and it was my fault this was happening to him so soon. I had to stay strong for Edward; so we could be together. I hoped to myself that he was on his way now. I bit my lip harder. I was sure that once she was finished with Riley, she'd finish me.

I knew I would not be able to get up and even if I could it would be a bad idea as Victoria would definitely notice. I rolled over to the phone. I looked to the other side of the room and saw that she was preoccupied with Riley so she hadn't seen my movement. It was quite strange considering her inhuman senses. I tried to block out the sounds around me, snapping, tears, shouting of agony all coming from Riley. I felt sorry for the boy, who had been sucked into this mess, clueless. My plan was to call Edward but as I thought about it more and more, it sounded so stupid. What difference would it make if he wouldn't be able to get to me in time? I couldn't even tell him where I was, because even I didn't know. What could I do? Plead for him to come and save me, when there was no practical or easy way for him to do that? He would try with all his heart, well dead heart, I knew that. But would he really be able to get here before Victoria started to rip my limbs and fragile skin apart? I could call him, tell him my goodbyes, tell him that I love him dearly and would forever. Tell him not to go to the Volturi, and that I would always be with him. My last words would be me declaring my love for my fiancé, my beautiful, one hundred and something year old fiancé. That didn't seem like a bad way to end.

* * *

**AN: reviews make the world go round:). so make mine and becas go round, it would be fantabdosey:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**i am so sorry to anyone who was waiting for a chaper or somewhat and thought they had one and they open this up.**

**but just to say, me and becca may start a new story, which means this one may be discarded for a while, and i dont really think this story is going very well. i will carry it on im not just gonna leave it to collect dust, but it just might take a while, or not we havent made our minds up what to do yet.**

**butby any means THIS STORY IS NOT FINISH. AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTILL ITS FINISHED.**

**feedback would be nice to help us decide what to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta Note:**

Hiyar everyone, Becca here. I'm sorry about another note instead of a chapter, but me and Clare have some news.

As you know, we are not totally discarding Final Blood, but thank you for your concerns. Your support in the reviews really lifted our spirits. We will be, of course, carrying the story on until the end and it will not be any shorter or less quality then it would of been. You may have to wait a few days longer than usual for chapters, but I assure you that they will be good.

Also, we have decided to start a new fan fiction, which will have a completely different plot and will involve all of the Cullen's and the couples. I'm not giving anything away – you're just going to have to wait 

We have already written the first chapter so you will be able to read it shortly.

Thank you to everyone who has read Final Blood and reviewed and added it to the subscriptions and favrouite storys!

Love x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: dont own twilight as you very well know. and like we said we are not discarding final blood;) and i felt really good writing it again but you wont get another chapter soon with christmas or anything, AND SAW TWILIGHT ON FRIDAY WITH BECCAR, most amazing thing peter rob kellan and jackson were so hot, but i wish they could have been in it more, But of course it was no where as good as the book, but the ending was not expecting that i love victoria(L) And here it is your very well deserved chapter,:)**

Chapter 9

Edwards POV.

Victoria had no idea what she was doing, or who she was up against. She was stupid to of called us. I laughed, smugly. As if we didn't have a plan or knew what we were doing.

"Got it." I heard Jasper say as he got out of Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Yes mate!" I looked over and saw Emmet high five him. I smiled to myself. Alice sat down on the grass of the field we were now in. We had decided that the car park wasn't private enough for us, as my phone call with Victoria had attracted a few confused and worried humans. I could see Alice sitting crossed legged, making a daisy chain. I decided to take a look into her mind. Her thoughts were wandering to some other place where she and Bella were laughing and the rest of us were around them, in our white mansion. She obviously missed her almost as much as I did.

There were no words in any language in the word to describe the missing piece of me. It was truly agonizing. Being in this field reminded me of her, laying in my meadow. Our meadow. The cold bitter wind of forks blowing through her brown locks, the sun shining and bringing out the red tints in her hair. Our hands intertwined, laying, watching the clouds go by. But this field could never hold for me what our meadow did. How much I longed to be there, where things were normal again. Well, as normal as it could be considering the circumstances of me being a vampire.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed. What on earth could she be happy about at a time like this.

She directed her gaze to me. "Your wedding, in your meadow!" She gasped. I didn't even have to look into her mind to know that she was already planning it. Only one problem; the bride could be dead. By the time we would find her, the chances of her being dead would be high. Victoria was strong.

Bella would be my fiancé forever. Die my fiancé. I would never let that happen, no matter what I had to do, even if it meant that I had to die to be with her. I could never live my life without her beautiful face, her silent mind and all of her amazing qualities which had made me love her in the first place. I leant against a boulder and looked over to Jasper. He was now sitting with Alice, holding her tight to his chest. I sighed and felt jealous that they didn't have to worry about each other, knowing that they were strong enough for anything. Bella was merely human and her fragile body could not uphold the injuries that mine could.

Jasper must have sensed my feelings as I felt a rush of happiness take over me. I scowled at him. This was not a time to feel happy. I had a frozen heart, and I was 107 years old, but I had never felt so dead in my entire existence. I looked over at Emmet and nodded to his thoughts. I ran into the woods, letting my anger take over me. Hunting had never felt so painful.

I ended up at a river and decided to sit on the bank. I ran my fingers up and down the clear, icy water, making ripples. This was the first time I had been really alone for a long time. I needed time to think, think about how I was ever going to see Bella again and how I would make Victoria suffer. I stared at my reflection in the water, my white as snow skin and my sun coloured eyes. It suddenly hit me. I gasped as I realised the truth, and cursed myself at how stupid I had been. I got up and ran back to the meadow, arriving within seconds of my departure. They were all leaning against the Mercedes, deep in conversation. I stood in the middle of them all.

"Victoria's not going to kill Bella. She's going to change her into a vampire." I took in a deep unneeded breath.

"Bit I've searched through and through the future Edward, she's disappeared. Victoria's just changing her mind" Alice's expression was confused and hurt. Jasper hugged her and a twinge of jealously came back. If only I could have Bella to comfort me right now. But if she was here I wouldn't need her comforting me, because with her here everything would be complete.

"Or she would try to turn her into a vampire, I doubt someone like Victoria would be able to hold her self" jasper mused over the idea. I just stared Blankley realizing all of these things that could happen to my Bella. We needed a plan. My Bella must be kept safe she can't have these things happen to her again. Why must I always do this to my love? Why couldn't I just be normal for her?

"Emmet pick up your phone in about 30 seconds alright?" typical Alice. Emmet just got his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Who will it be Alice" she was confused once again.

"I don't know I can't see its weird it's like a werewolf is calling you, maybe it is I don't know" weird. It might be Jacob but he hasn't given a care in the world that Bella is missing not one call, he hasn't offered to help. Maybes he's imprinted or something like that and doesn't care about Bella any more. Something in me desperately hoped it would be Bella, calling me asking me to pick her up from Charlie's and take her over to my house because she hasn't seen anyone in ages. But I know it could never be her. Alice would defiantly see it if it was her.

"Ring Ring, Ring Ring," Time to find out.

* * *

**AN: we tahnk you so much for people who have given reviews and added this story to there favrouites and story alerts, we are going to finish this for you guys:)**


End file.
